Highly concentrated liquid antibody formulations are useful for delivering doses in smaller volume. However, highly concentrated protein formulations pose several problems. One problem is instability due to the formation of particulates. Another problem is increased viscosity as a result of numerous intermolecular interactions from the macromolecular nature of antibodies. Highly viscous formulations are difficult to manufacture, draw into a syringe, and inject. The use of force in manipulating the viscous formulations leads to excessive frothing, which can lead to denaturation and inactivation of active biologics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,432 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0182740, 2007/0172479, 2008/0160014 disclose antibody formulations and methods of making them. None of these publications disclose the antibodies referenced herein.